mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
ThePermian99
ThePermian99 is a text to speech video creator who in his second video introduces a new Character: Mohawk overseer Ryan, and his third introduces Lolbourne city, ThePermian Tower and the sucky Cyborg. He created The War in New ZeaLOL. In the TTS world When his side of the story began, ThePermian99 was on his windows XP computer when he found Microsoft Sam in the speech properties, the speech properties were all run down and shabby so ThePermian99 gave him a new home called Speakonia. Sam got tired of Speakonia so ThePermian99 smashed the monitor and pulled Sam and his fellow voices out of the computer, unfortunately, a piece of glass got stuck in his tonsils and made him mispronounce soy/soi. Today... ThePermian99 is the Leader of both AustROFLia and New ZeaLOL and combining their military into one massive army. He lives in the second tallest building in Earth 2 (tallest by roof height). ThePermian99's weapon scientists have created one of the most powerful Aircraft in Earth 2 known as the Arvion, 4 versions of the Arvion have been created. ThePermian99 also fought in WWIII among the allied powers. In the real world ThePermian99 was born in Geelong, Australia with Asperger Syndrome which made him creative and scientific but also crippled his tolerance for taste, people pissing him off and even continuity errors in movies. When ThePermian99's anger spark is set off, it can grow into an uncontrollable firestorm of rage. When this happens, ThePermian99 can be quite hostile and being told to control his anger or calm down makes it worse, when he's finished being hostile, he becomes depressed and then sleepy. ThePermian99's first computer was a Windows 98 SE that his dad taught him how to use on his third birthday. He first used Speakonia in August 2011 and started making videos in November that year including his most popular video yet, "Microsoft Mike Flushes the diarrhea infested toilet" with over 1,000 views. His high school means he has to be a completely different person to avoid what his friends call "social suicide". ThePermian99 is sometimes treated badly by his dad, with some of his dad's methods being cruel, "I just want him to grow up to be a good man" he says, in which ThePermian99 thinks to avoid being like him. Facts *He's a cat person. *People tell him he's not fat, he's still not convinced. *He looks like he's constantly depressed. **Although this is somewhat true, he can actually be pretty happy at times. *He owns 2 bearded dragons. *He despises his dad. *He's the author of a (horrible) webcomic. *He wants to become a movie producer. *His favourite movie of all time is the Matrix. *His favourite TV shows are Doctor Who and Hellsing (anime). **His favourite villain is the Daleks. *His favourite game franchise is Halo. *His favourite bands are Slipknot and Linkin Park (before Minutes to Midnight) *He sometimes falls asleep on the couch. **This is because he stays up late everynight and has to wake up at 7:30 for school. ***'I NEED SLEEP!!!' People he respected #Thunderbirds101 #AT88TV #Pieboy6000 #EASlol #EmergencyRanger88 #therobloxmegaguy #Natesworld2K #timmythepuppet #SMGreturns #LockheedF16 #Anichik #Anyone cool enough to subscribe to him. Resignation and future ThePermian99 officially ressigned from the TTSC on 12/1/2013. However, he has volunteered to collaborate with EF88 in his series after stating after Episode 3 it will be collaborative. After that, ThePermian99 will end his status as a member of the TTSC and stay on DeviantART (Username: DestiossDezak). ThePermian99 announced a reboot of the War in New ZeaLOL and a possible return on August 18th 2013. Quotes "The Only reason you're so young is because life held you down a few years!" Permie Insulting "xcvfag". "God damn it son of a fuckidy fuck fucking cow shit!" Permies original profanity line. "The TTS community says fuck off and die!" Permie telling Slainender to leave. "Cybriann if you can hear this I'm going to shove the Sears tower up your anus!" Used in the war in New ZeaLOL, Sam threatening Cybriann after he shot down Mike. "It is my greatest triumph." Permie replying to TTSMaster23 saying The war in New ZeaLOL "rocked". Category:Members of AustROFLia Category:Leaders of nations Category:Protagonists Category:Australian Category:Video Makers Category:Characters in the war in New ZeaLOL Category:Users Category:Awesome Category:Chat Moderators Category:Nuclear Disasters Category:Retired Category:TTS Video creators Category:Male